rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren and Miley and the Temple of Juatchadoon
Lauren and Miley and the Temple of Juatchadoon is inspired on the Phineas and Ferb episode: Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon. This episode is the 1914 counterpart of the characters. Story During the summer of 1914, the adventurous duo of Moira and Virginia embark on their latest quest; to retrieve the lost Amulet of Juatchadoon from a cave in India. They complete the task with little effort, but as they make their escape, they are halted by a parka wearing Spade and her robotic henchman Norm. When an encounter with the abominable snowman interrupts the confrontation with their nemeses, Moira and Virginia manage to flee in their biplane. Meanwhile, Spade and Norm do not catch them and gets chased by the abominable snowman instead. They land in Panama, where they rest in a trading post to discuss their plans to find the Temple of Juatchadoon. There, they meet Isabella, whose mother had supposedly set off to find the said temple but subsequently went missing and her fellows Mariah, Ella and Rebecca were searching for the temple when she disappeared and something bad had happened to them She seeks their cooperation to find her. Though it is against Moira's principles to help another adventuring archaeologist, she agrees to help her. At the same time, they attract the attention and interest of a journalist, Candace, who has been trying to document the duo for a story in the newspaper and she tags along with them. Perry the Platypus puts on a fedora and meets with Monogram and Carl. After being told by the superior to replace his fedora with a fez, he receives his mission; to stop Spade from reaching the Temple of Juatchadoon. Meanwhile, Moira and Virginia with Isabella and Candace reach the vicinity of the Temple of Juatchadoon with the help of Madi Rose skipper Frankie. The three disembark from the boat and after a short hike on foot they reach the temple. After navigating around the temple's booby trap-riddled interior, they manage to reach its central chamber. However, they are captured by Spade. He lets Isabella out of the cage and she reveals herself to have been working for Spade, much to Moira's disdain. She hands the Amulet of Juatchadoon over to Doofenshmirtz, who subsequently betrays her and pushes her into a trench in the floor at the bottom of which her mother New Hampshire, Rebecca, Ella and Mariah (for whom they had begun working for Spade in the first place) is already trapped. With the amulet, Spade awakens the Corn Colossus of the temple. Just then, Perry makes a dramatic entrance with a musical performance and background dancers. He frees Moira, Virginia, Candace, Isabella and Frankie and helps New Hampshire, Mariah, Ella and Rebecca escape the trench before turning his attention towards foiling Spade. Spade scoffs at Perry's efforts at stopping him and sends the corn colossus his way. However, Moira turns the colossus's attention towards her group by breaking a corn cob in half. She then makes a run for it with the rest of his group as it follows in pursuit. Perry and Spade are left alone in the temple's central chamber. They briefly tangle over the amulet before Perry uses his gadget-rigged fez to snatch it from the rogue archaeologist. Moira's group finds themselves cornered on the top of the pyramid with the corn colossus (which is now on fire because of one of the booby traps) closing in on them. As all hope for their escape is lost, the fez/mini-helicopter delivers the amulet to the group in peril. For a moment, they hesitate to try and activate it before Moira smashes it with a rock. The corn colossus pops into popcorn and a massive crevice opens itself up through Panama, with the Temple of Juatchadoon itself in the center. The temple is shattered by the force and the group falls in. They are later rescued by Frankie with their boat. As they head back for civilization, Isabella solemnly apologizes to Moira for double-crossing them. Candace discovers the photos she had taken of the journey with her camera along with the camera itself are destroyed. As Moira summarizes what had happened, he remembers they owe their survival to the platypus who revealed itself in the temple, but is puzzled on the fact that the being who came to their rescue was a platypus. Virginia simply categorizes it as among the many mysteries they would encounter. Although, ahe is confused about the fez because "we're not in Egypt". Transcript Moira: 'This is it, the Giant Cannibal Cave! According to the map, Berserk Magurk stashed it here. No one ever saw him again. This way! Up these Giant Cannibal Cave stairs! There it is - the amulet of Juatchadoon! And that must be Magurk, down there on the Cannibal Cave Dining Set! grin How much rope do you have? As always, you're prepared. So, the markings on the amulet should lead us to the lost Temple of Juatchadoon! '''Shuffle: '''Who wants warm candies? '''Moira: '''Hey, let us go, you big galute! discerns Spade '''Moira: 'recognition Spade. '' '''Spade: '''Well, well, well. Moira Flynn and Virginia Fletcher. What're you doing here? '''Moira: '''That depends - why are you slouching? '''Spade: '''Ah..don't know it...but I thought it'd make my entrance more dramatic. ''And it totally worked! 'Moira: '''You know, she was right. It ''was ''a little dramatic. '''Spade: '''Now hand over the amulet to me! '''Moira: '''No way! We retrieved it, fair and square! '''Spade: 'cbuckle Tell it to the Abominable Snowman! 'Moira: '''Wait...''that's ''a weird expression? '''Spade: '''No, I mean tell him right now - ''LOOK!! 'Shuffle: '''I'd just fly ahead! '''Spade: '''Maybe the cannibal thing was a mislead! I think the dining set was his! Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!! wincing Oh mama! Shuffle Way to soon for a callback, Shuffle. '''Lawrence: '''Hello ladies! What'cha fancy? '''Moira: '''Oh, well, fame, glory, money, and the preservation of semi-mystical historical treasures..but we'll settle for hot fudge sundaes! '''Candace: '''They're here! dials a phone number '''Chief Linda: '''Daily Tableaux? '''Candace: '''Chief! Who do you think just showed up in Panama? '''Chief Linda: '''If you're gonna sell books 'to me 'bout Moira Flynn and Virginia Flet- '''Candace: '''There's a scoop here, and I can smell it! Or they haven't invented deodorant soap yet, but there is still a scoop! '''Chief: '''Fine. But I wanna see pictures! '''Candace: '''I won't let you down! up '''Moira: '''Someone 'round here is bound to know 'bout the lost Temple of Juatchadoon! '''Isabella: '''Juatchadoon? '''Moira: '''Exactly. We don't even know it actually exists! '''Isabella: '''Oh, it exists, alright! And I know where to find it. '''Moira: '''Go on.. '''Isabella: '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Femme fatale, ingenue, amateur archaeologist, and licensed tile and grout installer. A girl has to earn the living! '''Moira: '''Do you know anything 'bout ''this? and shows the amulet to Isabella 'Isabella: 'gasps The Amulet of Juatchadoon! Legend says it can awaken an evil beast to destroy the world! 'Moira: '''Makes you wonder why ancient people made these..I mean, what's the upside? '''Isabella: '''My mom, New Hampshire Garcia-Shapiro, and my fellows, Rebecca, Ella and Mariah, were searching for the temple when she disappeared! I'm afraid something bad has happened to them! I'm also a certified Damsel in Distress. '''Moira: '''Well, we don't normally go searching other archaelogist slash adventurers, but I guess we can make an exception. Now if only she knew which way to go.. '''Isabella: '''Is this map she sent me help? '''Moira: '''Yes, yes it is. We're gonna need transportation. Virginia Virginia Fletcher, I know what we're gonna dig up today! 'Frankie: 'Last stop. I'm afraid there's no way to get to the East Coast by boat unless you go all the way 'round South America. '''Moira: '''Care to come with us? '''Frankie: '''No thanks. '''Moira: '''Thanks for the ride, Frankie! Wow, authentic riverboat gibberish. This way, gang! '''Isabella: '''It's sweet of you to help us find my mom, Ms..? '''Candace: '''Candace. And are you kidding? I've been trying to get a good scoop all summer day long! '''Isabella: '''Well, it's a lucky thing you accidentally hammered yourself into that crate marked temple expedition, then it isn't. '''Candace: '''Boy, I'll say. '''Moira: '''We found it! The Temple of Juatchadoon! camera pans to the gang at the entrance '''Moira: 'reading ''If you wish you could go farther, you wish you weren't born. ''the others The road to the doom is paved with some sort of thing. Cheery! There must be a way of cracking the glass to get the golden key and get in. A latch, somewhere to twist it- '''Isabella: ''Or, we could hit it with a rock. '''Moira: '''Yeah, that works. 'Don't Look Down' : Adventure's quite a pleasure : We're not in it for the treasure, : We'll amble at your leisure, : Just don't look down! : Gotta keep on your toes, : And follow your nose : You never know where the tunnel goes : Just don't look down! : Lots of snakes and spiders : Wish the tunnel was wider : Wish we had a guide here : Just don't look down! : Gotta keep on your toes : And follow your nose : You never know where the tunnel goes : Just don't look down! : Gotta keep on your toes (keep on your toes) : And follow your nose (follow your nose) : You never know where the tunnel goes : Just don't look down! : When you're looking up (looking up) : You don't look down! song finishes, as Moira and her gang goes toward Spade, and they are trapped in the cage '''Spade: '''Oh yeah! Oh yeah, baby! '''Moira: 'recognition Spade! Nice entrance. Spade: '''Yeah, that whole subtle thing wasn't working out for me, you know. Now hand me your amulet. '''Moira: ''YOU FIEND! You think we're gonna give it to you! '''Spade: '''Yes, yes I do. Isabella out '''Isabella: '''Sorry friends. the amulet to Spade Here you go. '''Moira: '''Isabella, you dirty double crosser! '''Isabella: '''I forgot to give you this a card. Okay, I've kept up my end of the bargain. Now where's.... '''New Hampshire: '''Isabella! '''Isabella: '''Mom! '''New Hampshire: '''Oh ''mi hija, ''you came! '''Rebecca, Mariah, '''and '''Ella: '''Yes, we need your help to get out from this trap! '''Isabella: '''Are you guys okay? '''Spade: '''They're fine, but they'd use a little company! Isabella to the trench Ha, ha. Now if you don't mind Ive got a ceremony to conduct. Let's see, probably instructions on the back or you rub it or twist it..AAAHHH! AAHHH! Okay, getting used to it, getting used to it. Yeah, I'm good. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. '''Candace: '''This is it! '''Spade: '''Now I have the power to, blah, blah, blah, return to life, bla, et cetera, et cetera. But first I'd go to New York; we'd be killed on prison! What the...?! 'Perry the Platypus' : (Dooby dooby doo-bah) x4 : Perry! : He's semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! : In fedora! : He's got more than just a mad skill! : He's got beaver tail and bill : In a fedora! : He's Perry, Perry the Platypus : (''But you can call him Agent P) : Perry! : (I said you can call him Agent P!) : A-Gent P! the song is playing, Perry frees Moira, Virginia, and Candace and helped New Hampshire, Rebecca, Mariah, and Ella escape from the trench Spade: 'Perry Perry the Platypus, you totally one-upped my entrance. Doesn't matter, coz look what have I got. '''Moira: '''We gotta lead the Masai Giraffe away from the backup singers! '''Isabella: '''Oh my goodness! Coolest sentence ever! Somebody write that down! '''Moira: '''Hey Ace, whaddya think of this? a corn into two, causing him to pull a gun at the gang '''Candace: '''Enrage the all-powerful Masai Giraffe, good thinking! '''Spade: '''You go smash the kids, then we'll take over the world later. As long as I still have...kicks her to the ground '''Isabella: '''Quick, 'cross the incredibly fragile rope bridge! '''Moira: '''Get ready for a burnt beast! '''Isabella: '''Wow, he's 'lot easier to defeat than I think. Great, now he's on fire! '''Candace: 'sarcastic Yeah, this is much better! '''Moira: '''I thought he'd be defeated! I didn't know that he has the "Summon Wraith". I mean, pops, right? Was I totally out of line? Or..up the stairs! '''Candace: '''Gee, you think so? '''Isabella: '''Running out of stairs here! '''Spade: '''Hah! You just wait till I connect with one of these. Then you'll wish you'd never been corned! Get it, coz it rhymes with...hey, what's with the fedora...oh, that's right. You're a real spoil..spoil, so you know that. '''Candace: '''Okay, thoughts? '''Moira: '''The amulet! '''New Hampshire: '''Ooh, we could use it to control the Masai Giraffe! '''Isabella: '''We have to figure out how to activate it! '''Moira: ''Or we could hit it with a rock. How does that make sense? '[[Save the World Tonight]]' : Into the streets, we're coming down : We never sleep, never get tired : Through urban fields, and suburban life : Turn the crowd up now, we'll never back down : Shoot down a skyline, watch it in primetime : Turn up the love now, listen up now, turn up the love : Who's gonna save the world tonight? : Who's gonna bring it back to life? : We're gonna make it, you and I : We're gonna save the world tonight : Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh X4 : We're far from home, it's for the better : What we dream, it's all the matters : We're on our way, united : Turn the crowd up now, we'll never back down : Shoot down a skyline, watch it in primetime : Turn up the love now, listen up now, turn up the love : Who's gonna save the world tonight? : Who's gonna bring it back to life? : We're gonna make it, you and I : We're gonna save the world tonight : Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh x4 : Who's gonna save? : Who's gonna bring? : We're gonna make it, you and I : Who's gonna save? : Who's gonna bring? : We're gonna save the world tonight '''Spade: '''Oh, terrific. The temple's falling apart! Are you happy? Probably my face will melt now, and for what? the boat '''New Hampshire: '''It is very nice of you to rescue us at the last moment '''Frankie: '''That's just how I'm playing it. '''Moira: '''Well we found the amulet, defeated the giraffe, apparently created a much needed canal across Panama, and saved the world! '''Candace: '''And I have the proof. '''Isabella: '''Sorry 'bout the betrayal, guys. '''Moira: '''That's okay, Isabella, we understand. By the way, does anyone realize we're saved by an anthropomorphic platypus? 'Virginia: '''The world holds many mysteries, but what seems strange to one maybe commonplace for another. The fedora was weird though. Category:Transcripts Category:Episode plot Category:Stories Category:Phineas and Ferb Crossover Category:Perry